


The Exception

by Neverever



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, New Years, Texting, reconnecting, selfie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever
Summary: Steve sends a naked selfie to someone on New Year's Eve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 134
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	The Exception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).



> Written for the prompt: 'I got drunk and sent a sexy naked pic to my ex but I sent it to you instead by mistake' AU

Steve as a rule never did things like this. He just didn’t. But he had.

And now that it was mid-day after the New Year’s Eve party, it was too late to fix his mistake and stop himself from drowning in embarrassment.

Still woozy from the party, Steve stared at his phone, very much aware from the head to toe that he had sent a naked picture to someone he barely knew. A very naked picture, showing off his poor attempt at looking sexy and a close-up view of Sam’s bathroom wall.

What’s worse is that he had sent it to that cute guy he’d met nearly a year ago at Sam and Bucky’s Superbowl party. They’d talked about sci-fi movies and Star Wars versus Star Trek. Tony had even given him his number. 

Steve at the time had been trying to save a dying relationship so he hadn’t contacted Tony. Except, now he had, in a rather spectacularly awful way.

And then Steve had been in a funk for the past few months since the break-up. The break-up had been long coming. He knew it was the right thing -- Sharon hadn’t been the right person no matter how much he’d tried to make it work. But in the wake of the final fight, Steve had been left doubting himself and his decisions.

Sam practically dragged him over to the apartment for the party. After the first beer, Steve’s low spirits rose. After the second, he was feeling punchy. He kept drinking, feeling better than he had in months. He felt good, loose, and downright attractive, ready to show the world that Steven G. Rogers was ready to date again and had plenty to offer.

He closed the door in the bathroom, slid out of his clothes, and took a picture to show Sharon exactly what she was missing out on. In the bright light of day, the details of how he went from taking a selfie to naked selfie time alluded Steve.

He was composing a please-please-I-am-so-sorry text to Tony when he got a chilling bing from his phone.

\-- That’s one hell of a New Year’s Day surprise -- Tony texted.

\-- Hi -- Steve texted back.

\-- Hi to you too. Trying to tell me something? ;) --

Steve wasn’t sure he wanted to say that his finger slipped. He was now remembering Tony’s warm smile, that way he laughed, how opinionated he was about Clark’s Three Rules of Robotics and robots in science fiction in general.

Tony texted again. -- Might be mind reading. Thinking of you last week --

\-- Oh. --

\-- Yeah. Whatever happened to that guy who was wrong about Star Trek. --

\-- I wasn’t wrong. --

\-- What happened to him is that he’s been working out. --

Steve smiled at that. -- Up for coffee? --

\-- Is that how you ask someone out for coffee? --

\-- Not always. --

The phone rang and Tony’s rich voice filled his ear. “I wanted to call in case you were misunderstanding me.”

“I’m the one who sent the selfie of the blue,” Steve said.

“I don’t just call or go out for coffee for just any one who send me nakey pics, you should know that. But I thought I’d make an exception for you.”

Tony had been so easy to talk, smart, funny. “About that coffee?”

“Free this afternoon? I shouldn’t be so forward but I am talking to the guy --”

“Who sent you the pic. It would be nice to apologize in person.”

“Instead, you should apologize for what you said about Star Trek Four.” Tony chuckled. “Not for what you sent, ever. Sending you the address right now.”

New Year, new beginnings, Steve thought, as he set down the phone. Except he should wear clothes -- the coffee shop wouldn’t be as understanding as Tony.


End file.
